Dual Sided
by LittleSemiMaria
Summary: Todd, you see him as your everyday, normal guy, a tenant living with his girlfriend Sarah. He knows a few things though. He knows that there are bridges that shouldn't be crossed, that there are lines that people often erase without knowledge. He sees those lines begin to erase now though, and things have started changing in the norm. Will he have to cross those bridges to fix it?
1. Chapter 1

Hey there. This isn't really how you would picture seeing me is it? I'm broken and breaking and I don't think you or I can stop it from progressing any farther. But look at you, you can still tell who I am right? You can still see me in this – façade. That means a lot doesn't it? I mean it used to. I don't feel it anymore, not to say I don't love you anymore its just – I don't remember what that is. I would love you to tell you again that I love you.

But I'm too far now aren't I?

This thing got me. It took my hand and dragged me down into its own trail of idiocy. Now I look like this and you're scared of me. Where did all the other feelings of me you had go? Where is the emotion that made me feel wanted? Do you really not see me anymore?

I've really fallen so far haven't I?

The ceiling was dank and the brown of it made things blur together. I couldn't focus on anything until the brightest thing in my life smiled down at me. They said nothing, ever, but their features stayed sweet and caring. Their deep brown eyes, the curls in their hair; they always helped me when I got frustrated or I just woke up. I would happily stare and admire the soft edges of these simple features and their earthy color. I gently caressed their soft cheek and smiled up at them, forgetting the weeping voice that possessed me when I slept. "Sarah," I groaned slightly, "What time is it?"

She made a motion with her hands at the clock angrily.

"What do you mean I slept late," I asked.

She sat on my chest and wiggled madly.

"Whoa, come on Sarah," I cried.

She looked at me intensely and then gave a small smirk.

"Sarah, no," I stated bluntly. "The last time we did that to wake up we were lost for a week. I'm not going to make our hosts worry any more than they already have to." She pouted and got onto her feet, making the hardwood creek under her weight as she gently padded to the door. When she slipped out the door, I got out from under my covers and slowly got into casual wear. A simple blue plaid button-up, a pair of faded jeans, and a pair of colorful socks; Sarah got the privilege of choosing my socks. She always said that my outfit was always monochromatic and boring.

I trailed myself out of my given room and to the stairwell that reached down to the lobby and dining rooms and cascaded up to the owners' living quarters. I stumbled down and didn't lose my footing for a change of pace as I set foot into the kitchen. Riley, the daughter of the owners, was cooking like always, he short hair still in a state of black disarray. She let out a roar and stabbed a piece of bread in front of her.

"This fucking shit sucks," she bellowed.

"Riley," Gerald sauntered through the door frame. He was a big kid, nearing six feet, but he was young and slow. His dark features made him look more ferocious then he needed to be and he and Riley weren't a very good pair at school. She would start the fight with her angry retorts and Gerald would be the one to block punches from both sides. Sarah poked in and made quieting motions to the two who looked ready to settle some sort of score and just on cue, the bright, cheerful owners of the house came into the kitchen.

"Good morning," I bowed my head to the male Riley. His name was Rylan and he was quite the guy. He stood tall but had a lean build and curly black hair that framed his set jaw and stern stare.

"Looks like everyone's awake today," I stared at Rylan's wife, Gabriela. She was a lot shorter, close to midget size, and was thicker. She was a kind woman with a gentler complexion and a warm gaze. It made Sarah happy enough to speak without anyone else in the room; she never spoke to anyone else or with anyone else. She had long, wavy brown hair and gentle hands.

"Good morning Mom," Riley sang happily. She seemed to hop to her mother and kiss her cheek before hugging her father and making him smile a bit.

"How did you sleep," he asked her.

"I had that weird dream again," she shrugged.

"Did you die again," he asked casually. I stiffened at the beginning of this conversation. Of course I remembered her death, I hoped she wouldn't; she didn't deserve that now.

"I think I did," she nodded. "These things, they come out of nowhere and like always I'm fighting them off. I'm standing on some sort of corpse or something, and they started to outnumber me again. This time though, there was a bright light." I stopped and it was noticeable. Sarah looked to me and cocked her head to the side. I shook mine and smiled.

"Why do we have to talk about something so depressing," I chuckled. "Let's eat Riley's cooking and enjoy the morning, huh?" I got some nods and everyone went buffet-style down the kitchen counter to retrieve their food before sitting at the dining room table. The talkative nature of the day's plans, the scolding of eating like an animal, it was almost as though the death of Riley was never mentioned. Sarah gazed at me silently, never letting me be from her vision.


	2. Chapter 2

The office may have been the only part separated from that bridge for me. Nothing reminded me of anything; no memories would spread from their corners to infest the rest of me. Sarah seemed especially calmed in her own cubical not far from mine. I logged into the computer, mindlessly waiting for the system to boot up.

_Traveler Todd, welcome back._

I shook my head and read the green text on the screen. I hadn't seen that title for a while, why would it come up here?

_We need you back at the Gallow Way._

I rolled back a little and stood up to check if Sarah was getting anything. She was smiling happily, not paying attention to anything but the work and files handed to her. I sat back down to an extended message on my screen.

_Soul-less Sarah will not be pulled into this, we promise. There is a matter at hand that you must attend to. Your work and sacrifice is being undone. They have not returned, we assure you. Someone else is destroying us now._

I sat back and glared at the screen. How did the people from the other side get access here? I tapped the screen and nearly let out a noise from my hand almost sliding in.

_That is ill advised Traveler Todd. You will fall in without being prepared. We must not have a repeat of the first time. Your old bag and team will suffice._

I shot up angrily and snarled out as I turned the computer off and stormed to Sarah. She looked up at me and cocked her head to the side. Her screen was trying to get her attention but she was ignoring it. I gave her a warm smile and patted her head, "Work hard, I'll don't feel good so I'll be going home."

She nodded and hugged me.

I got inside the large white house that served as a home. The minute I got inside I was bombarded by an upset Riley who was crying and punching out. I grabbed her hands and stared at her. Sleep walking- she couldn't be doing that already! I picked her little frame up and carried her up the stairs to my room. The minute I placed her down she cried out. I gave a smile and shook her. "Riley, time to wake up," I said quietly. There came no response so I let her be. Forcing myself, I got onto my stomach and reached under my bed, grabbing the mostly empty journal and its full counterpart.

I stared at the set and gave a small smile. If it was one thing I missed about the other side, it was the vast amount of knowledge I could gather, the different places with the different scenery.

"The bridges are breaking," the book yelled out. I jumped and it landed on its spine, getting a loud complaint in accompaniment. I covered the mouth on the spine of the book and glared daggers into its cover.

"Vinci, shut up, we aren't back there," I muttered through my teeth. The mouth moved against my hand and I released it.

"Shut up you redheaded bastard! Hurry, they're breaking down," it cried.

"You're going to wake Riley," I warned, "How am I going to explain a talking book here, Vinci?"

"I don't know! How should I? You need to hurry," it ordered. I sighed and stood with the books, walking to my closet for the old looking supplies I had come back with. Just the books reminded me of where I had gone, but the baggage, the baggage made me remember what I had done. The excitement of climbing mountains, of exploring caves, of fighting off hordes of sprites and fencing with the king of the pixies; all of it made me want to go back many times and discover new places. Sarah couldn't go back though; neither could Riley or her parents. Gabriel, he could but he had become a king, who in turn left his people for the slow life of a normal person.

I hit my head on an overhanging box and stared at it as it fell. I reached out on instinct, cushioning the boxes fall with my arms. I sighed as all the other stuff fell out and stared at Riley as she turned in her sleep. I sat on my knees and stared at all of my belongings as I opened the box. I smiled sadly at the things in the box, staring at Riley's little scarf, Sarah's stone, and Gabriel's claw.

"Ah, what was it again? 'My scarf so things don't feel so heavy', 'My stone so you have your rock', and 'My claw so you can attack with purpose'," I smiled. I put them in the little pocket of my bag and smiled sadly. "Sorry guys, I can't take you all with me this time."

"You shouldn't have taken them with you last time," Vinci grunted.

"Don't make me want to burn you," I sighed. "I need to find new people; do you want to help me?"

"Who are you talking to," I turned to Riley and paled as she stared hard at my stuff all over the floor. "Where are you going Todd?"

"I'm not going anywhere yet Riley," I smiled and got up. I left Vinci on the floor and purposely kicked him in warning. "What were you dreaming about this time?"

"It wasn't the same," she shook her head.

"What do you mean," I asked and sat next to her. She stared with sharp black eyes and then at my things.

"You died, Todd. You died, carrying all of that, shooting people down with light from your hands. You were yelling about something," she looked close to tears so I covered her mouth.

"Does it look like I'm dead," I asked, "Or shooting lights from my hands?"

"Well, n-no," she shook her head and moved my hand, "But this wasn't here. This was far away, really far away." The front door was heard slamming open and heavy footsteps were heard running up the stairs.

"Who's the idiot distorting time," an unfamiliar voice boomed. I looked to Vinci and covered Riley's eyes as I summoned him to my hand. The door to the room flung open and a man stood there, anger swelling in his chest. His eyes swirled with a golden glow and I instantly held my hands up.

"I have not touched anything like that," I hurried over to the man, outsizing him in all ways possible but emotion. I pushed him out the door and smiled at a confused Riley before shutting my door. "Now, before you continue with your, tirade, she doesn't exist past those bridges anymore. So, anything you decide to yell out will have to be silenced immediately."

"So you are this, Traveler Todd, person that keeps coming to my phone," he held up a Samsung and I stared at the golden lettering scrawled on his screen.

"How about we discuss this over dinner, yes? I'm sure there is plenty I can tell you about," I smiled. He gave me a terrified look and then nodded. I opened the door and looked in at Riley, "Riley, please go make this young man something to snack on, and tell Sarah I went out when she gets home."

"Todd," she said and stood up, "I don't like the look in your eyes."

"Always deadly when you're honest; I'm sorry," I smiled and waved her to me, "Please, forget about it? You'll hurt yourself if you try to think about it too hard."

"So, explain to me, Traveler Todd, the writing on my screen," I smiled at the man and held my hand across the table, willing myself not to throw the plate of Pakistani cuisine at him.

"First off, it is very rude, in many places, not to introduce your person before questioning. Secondly, my name is just Todd to you, is that understood," I said. He awkwardly took my hand and shook it firmly, showing his want for dominance.

"My name is Maurice," he nodded, "Now tell me what the text is about."

"It's from across the Bridges. They are simply calling out to you to follow me beyond your minds ability," I replied.

"And what is beyond my 'minds ability'," he sneered.

"The vast land of the Ethereal," I replied. "That's what the providences over beyond the Bridges call it but I simply call it the Other Side."

"What's at this Other Side," Maurice quizzed.

"So many places that I can't explain without my good friend Vinci here," I pulled out Vinci from my bag and smiled. "You can speak but if you start getting loud I won't think twice about burning you."

"You can be a real bastard sometimes Todd," the book snapped. Maurice jumped back a bit, not something I didn't expect but something I never saw coming.

"Open to the Province Capital," I ordered. He flipped through himself and opened to my hand drawn visual of the Capital. I smiled wider and held my hand over the page. "Now, Mr. Maurice, there is no reason to worry about this, you should get used to this before we venture farther because believe me, there are a lot stranger."

"And a lot more dangerous," Vinci sniffed. "Hey, Time Lord, sit your scrawny ass back down."

"Vinci, that's rude," I growled. Maurice sat back down and I projected a map of the Capital. "Maurice, this is where we will be given our work."

"What makes you so sure I'll be going," Maurice stuttered. I stared at the small man with the sandy hair and studious features sternly, making him visually shake.

"Whether you or I like it or not, we will be dragged across the Bridges," I stated. "They will not stand for any complaints."


	3. Chapter 3

I stared at the wall uneasily. Explaining everything to Maurice was tiring and it was almost pointless. He just, seemed so lost and I couldn't leave him like that. Sarah crawled into the empty space next to me on the bed and hugged me gently, as if she knew something was going to happen where she wouldn't be able to. I chuckled at her and rubbed her shoulder affectionately. "I know you've always wanted to go back, to make up what you've done beyond the Bridges."

She stared up at me and sat up, slightly peeved.

"Yeah," I nodded, "You know who is calling me."

She slapped me and I stared at the window, having turned my head to avoid the full ferocity of the blow.

"Sarah, I'm sorry," I muttered. Her arms wrapped around my neck. I smiled and buried my face in her neck. "Let's go out tomorrow, just the two of us. We can go to that English Café you like so much and watch a movie."

There came a slight nod on my neck and I hugged her back.

"I'll come back, one way or another," I told her.

Sarah shook me awake and I groaned as her hands tightened their grip on my shoulders, "What?"

She pointed over at the door and I turned groggily to see Maurice.

"No, not today," I grabbed Sarah and rolled over hugging her and hoping Maurice would go away. There was no such luck for me. I stared at Sarah and sighed at the irritation written all over her being. "What? I can't sleep with my delightful little woman?"

Her face turned a little red and she tried to hide it in my chest. I chuckled and sat up, turning to Maurice.

"They haven't called us yet," I said.

"I realize that, but I want to learn," he gave a dignified look. I stared at him and pointed to where Vinci was.

"Ask Vinci what you'll need to know," I sighed. Sarah shot up and over to Vinci hurriedly. "Sarah, what are you-"

"Hey, gently there toots," Vinci growled as she flipped through his pages.

She pointed and glared at Vinci when she reached a page.

"Yeah, okay," the book scoffed, "If he asks, I am obliged to inform. Don't you get the meaning of books little girl."

Sarah stabbed her finger into the page.

"Okay, fine," Vinci sighed. I watched him bind the page in on itself and I winced.

"Sarah is that necessary," I asked.

She faced me and started to go on an elaborated tirade with her hands on the concept of how I drew her in the book. She then pointed at Maurice and covered her eyes, mocking someone that didn't know and who didn't need to know.

"Let's go get breakfast then huh? I'm sure Riley is cooking up something delicious," I got out of bed and felt my legs swell with a want I hadn't felt in a while. I hesitated to walk and Sarah stared, starting to tear up a little before going out of the room and down to the kitchen. I looked over at Maurice and gave a small smile, "You won't come back the same and no matter what you think, everyone else will notice the difference."

"How - what does she not want me to see," he asked.

"You won't come back the same," I repeated. He flinched back from my glare and I left him with Vinci. I didn't make it down the stairs to get bombarded with angry looks from Sarah and Gabriel. My face paled and I hurried down, being a lot sturdier then the day before. "Sorry Gabriel, you know what happens."

"Stop apologizing, if someone who is as rejected as I can feel the changes, what will that do to the others who can't return? What will happen to them, Todd," he snarled quietly. I stared up at him.

"You grew," I gave a little smile, "What would you like me to tell those people? I'm sure they would rejoice in hearing something from you."

"And your sassy remarks are back," he gave a small smile. "That confidence of yours almost got all of us killed."

"Yeah, but it did get some of us killed," I motioned at the loud kitchen and he winced.

"I'm glad she thinks they are dreams," he nodded.

"You're talking more, is our Guardian being called back as well," I questioned.

"No, just getting his own sense of responsibility back," Gabriel patted my head like he did a while ago when he was crowned and then smiled at Sarah. "You two have a day ahead of you, why don't you head out and take care of yourselves."

"We will, but it's nice to eat Riley's cooking," I nodded, "Nostalgic if you would."

"Is he a new one," Gabriel motioned up the stairs as Sarah walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah, and he seems to want to be ready for anything," I nodded.

"Watch out for someone like that," Gabriel warned.

"I remember," I nodded. We walked into the kitchen and I was hit with a plate. Riley stared at me in shock and Sarah just laughed. "Sarah, that wasn't full of anything."

She gave me a nod and I rubbed where I was hit.

"You're going to have to buy them a new plate," I chuckled.

"What the fuck," Riley cried. "You busted a plate on your head and you're laughing about it?"

"It didn't hurt that much," I chuckled, "I'll pick it up, just go set the table you guys." I started picking the stuff up and smiled as Riley started to try and scold Sarah about the plate.


End file.
